


Kinktober Drabbles # 1 Somnophilia

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is exhausted from a long day and just wants a nice long rest, but a certain blue haired espada thinks he's sneaky.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Kudos: 95





	Kinktober Drabbles # 1 Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Drabbles Somnophilia

Bleach

Ichigo had a rough day at school and a rough night fighting hollows. So all he wanted was to have a good night's sleep. So he went to bed expecting no more funny business. To bad he was really bad at sensing energy.

Grimmjow slipped into his room. Taking full advantage of his ghostly nature to appear invisible to the world around him. So Ichigo's window opening by itself came off as supernatural. 

The blue haired espada, pulled a Ghostbusters, pulling back Ichigo's sheets. Then with a smirk he pulled down Ichigo's sweatpants. 'No underwear Kurosaki how bold!' He began to play with Ichigo's impressive cock and balls. 'Miss me?' He kissed his length and watched it rise to full mast. 

Grimmjow knew the boy slept like the dead, so he wasted no time. He licked and lapped at his length, before sucking him deep. His cock glided over his tongue and down his throat. 'Ohh fuck the hell yes!' 

He stuffed his mouth over and over again, breathing through his nose, not because he had to but because he enjoyed Ichigo's manly musk. He felt Ichigo twitch in his mouth, and heard his soft snores turn into lustful groans. 

Sucking Kurosaki's dick like this had Grimmjow painfully hard, but more than that his ass hole was aching. Jealous of how full and stuffed his mouth and throat were. He was at it for a while even in his sleep Ichigo was being difficult.

He took a few more gulps around his manhood before pulling back. His clothes were discarded allowing his fat dick to spring free and slap his abs. Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's penis while fingering his hole. 

The espada positively drooled in anticipation. His mouth wasn't getting any milk tonight, but the kitty knew another way to get it. He pulled off his cock again and straddled his hips. Letting the manhood kiss his hole a bit. 

Grimmjow sank down, hissing in pleasure as Ichigo moaned in his sleep. He loved the look on Ichigo's face when he slept, when his features were softer. 'Here we go!' He rode the sleeping male, letting his cock flop between them. 

His ass swallowed his length, squeezing it and hugging it trying to get that man milk. Ichigo could be difficult some nights but his ass always got the prize. He wondered what this was doing to Ichigo's dreams, did this make them more perverse, who did he dream about? 

Grimmjow found he didn't care, he would always have Ichigo like this no matter what. Ichigo let out a garbled name as he came, his dick swelling and pumping Ichigo with cum. 

He had to hold his dick, to keep himself from cumming. Shaking and trembling as each spurt sent him higher and higher. The boy's raw spiritual pressure pumping into him non stop. Grimmjow bit his lip, but that didn't stop the purr that ran through him. 

Grimmjow got off the boy's spent cock, trying not to growl at the loss. He stuck his cock into the crotch of Ichigo's sweatpants and jerked off. He came making a mess of the garment. He put the fun soaked pants back on Ichigo, making it look like he just had a wet dream. 

He was so giddy and high from this he returned to Hueco Mundo before the cum could leak out of him. Ichigo woke up some time later and felt his sticky crotch. He blushed and looked around, spotting some of Grimmjow's clothes. 'That idiot left his clothes here again.' Ichigo face palmed and rolled back over, knowing Grimmjow would be back later to try and keep his secret. 'Baka panther!' 

End

**Author's Note:**

> phone fic


End file.
